


他从未遗落

by suuny



Category: Men‘s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuny/pseuds/suuny





	他从未遗落

由于他的光芒太过耀眼，阴暗处就更加难以忍受。

他上一次尝到恐惧的滋味是在十年前。那种寒冷与酸涩早已随着时间慢慢淡去了，只剩下一道关于记忆的错觉。他十四岁流落街头，第二年被齐达内带回了马德里，从那以后他成了别人口中齐祖的一条狗。但他不在乎别人怎么说： 齐达内收留了他，照顾他，给了他前十五年都不曾有的生活，他可以用一切来报答齐达内。  
他为齐达内冲锋陷阵，不知道什么叫做害怕。  
“SR4？”  
面前的男孩看上去不过十五六岁，干净的眉眼中带着专属于青春的笑。他掀起塞尔吉奥衬衣的一角，看到了上面用金丝绣出的字母。塞尔吉奥抬起头看着自己被缚的双手，一根粗糙的麻绳绕过房梁，让他只能用脚尖轻轻着地。  
“那是什么意思？”  
塞尔吉奥不说话。他猜想这不过是巴塞罗那老大养着的一个恃宠而骄的情人，和他谈话对自己没有什么好处。实际上，他不对任何一个人说话。  
“是你的名字吗？”  
男孩见塞尔吉奥一直不说话，嘟囔了一句没意思，便回到一旁的椅子上坐着。  
“我听说齐祖很喜欢你。”男孩点起一颗烟，吐出的烟雾暂时遮住了他的半张脸，“我认识齐祖挺久了，但肯定没有你久。我觉得你应该更清楚，齐祖喜欢漂亮又忠心的小狗。他是个奇怪的男人，有的时候他甚至会把小狗当情人一样养——他让它们在自己的床上睡，他信任它们胜过手下其他人，它们总能让齐祖高兴起来，不是吗？”  
男孩起身走向塞尔吉奥，在他面前站了一会。塞尔吉奥的视线穿过男孩的肩膀注视着对面的墙壁，那上面有一块血迹，似乎根本没有人试图掩盖。男孩把没抽完的半颗烟摁在塞尔吉奥的胸口上，留下了一个圆圆的伤疤。塞尔吉奥仅仅地闭上眼睛，甚至屏住了呼吸，生怕自己喊出来。  
“我叫莱奥。”男孩突然又绽开了一个甜蜜的笑，报上了自己的名字。  
“把他放下来。”莱奥对着一边的手下下了指令，又转过头看着塞尔吉奥，“下午齐祖会来亲自接你。”  
塞尔吉奥倒在地上，双手仍被麻绳绑着。他想要站起来，但双腿发软，无法支撑他自己的体重。他艰难地张开嘴，似乎是想多呼吸一点空气：“让我死在这里……求求你。”  
莱奥歪了歪头。他将一只脚伸向塞尔吉奥的头，意向很明显。塞尔吉奥用仅剩的一点力气微微侧头，吻了吻莱奥的皮鞋。  
“不行。”莱奥笑了笑，将鞋子从塞尔吉奥唇边挪开，“我是一个守信的人。齐祖说他亲自来赔礼道歉，把你活着接回家，我不能违约。”  
“求你……”  
莱奥在他旁边跪下，用一只手撩开他沾血的金发，在他额上落下一个吻，虔诚，纯洁，像是生长在圣坛旁的男孩正代替神父开解罪人。  
“嘘……别说话。”  
塞尔吉奥的眼泪冲掉了他眼旁的一道血迹。

齐达内让塞尔吉奥住在自己在郊区购置的别墅里养伤，不准他去任何地方。只是些皮肉伤，不到一个月就好得很彻底了。塞尔吉奥向齐达内表达了想要离开的愿望，每次都被拒绝。  
他于是不再说。  
齐达内一个星期来一次，他们不太说话。塞尔吉奥认为自己辜负了齐达内：齐达内是他的造物主，如果没有他，塞尔吉奥或许都不在这个世上。他无法容忍他的造物主因为他对别人低声下气。  
有一天，齐达内带了一个陌生男孩来。  
塞尔吉奥什么也没有说。齐达内把男孩留在那里，自己和佣人交代了几句话就走了。男孩看上去不过十六七岁的年纪，身体都没长开，娇嫩而纤细，似乎轻松就能被折断。  
“嘿，塞尔吉奥。”  
塞尔吉奥的身体突然僵住了，正在切水果的手无论如何也没法再动弹。他不想在这个地方听见除齐达内外的任何一个人叫他的名字。  
“我叫艾登。”男孩趴在桌子上吃棒棒糖，“我的西语不是很好。齐丁叔叔说你会教我的。”  
“我不是你的西语家教。”塞尔吉奥切完了桃子和苹果，放在碗里给艾登端过去，“你可以和你的齐丁叔叔用法语交流，他不会介意的。”  
“可是只要齐丁叔叔说了你不是就会做吗？”艾登用手抓了一块桃子塞进嘴里，说出的话含含糊糊的，“齐丁叔叔说他养了很多只狗，都很听话，有一只养在这里了。狗狗在哪里呢？”  
塞尔吉奥死死地盯着艾登正在咀嚼的嘴巴，握着水果刀的手收紧又放开。  
“他刚才走的时候送走了。那只狗还不算笨，知道齐祖不要他了，就不会回来了。”  
艾登皱了皱眉。  
“我以为叔叔很喜欢那只小狗呢。”  
“齐祖有新的小狗了。”塞尔吉奥说，“你知道，齐祖想要多少小狗都可以。他以后还会有新的小狗，更小的，更漂亮的，更听话的，一个接一个。”  
艾登看上去还想说些什么，但塞尔吉奥先他一步提议他们点些外卖吃。于是艾登便不再追问狗的事情。

塞尔吉奥那天过后就搬了出去，齐达内也没有说什么。他鲜少能见到艾登，但每次见到艾登都在齐达内的书桌后面。靠着齐达内，嘴里总在吃东西。  
他走进齐祖的办公室，做报告，不说一句多余的话。  
“塞尔吉奥，你很尽责。”  
没有“你做得很好”，没有“我的好男孩”，没有“你长大了”。  
塞尔吉奥也不再向他效忠。  
人人都觉得塞尔吉奥是个纯正的马德里主义者，除了他，下一任领导者不应该再有别的人选。  
人总要找到一个信仰。信仰倒塌了，就重建一个。  
齐达内的死于是显得那么稀松平常。塞尔吉奥甚至没有费力为齐达内找一个莫须有的罪名，他只是带着枪走进齐达内的书房，没有人阻止他。艾登也识相地从齐达内身边走开，窝到一边的沙发上假装自己睡着了。  
“看来养老院不是你的选择了。”  
“得了吧，齐祖，你还没那么老。”  
“叫我齐丁，Sese，最后一次。”  
塞尔吉奥握紧了枪，直到指节泛白发痛，也没有放松。哀痛如同黑色的浪潮席卷了他的身体，让他不再有能力获取空气中的氧气。齐达内突然笑了，紧绷的身体也放松下来。塞尔吉奥举起枪，却怎么也无法扣动扳机。  
“让我为你骄傲，孩子。”  
艾登从口袋里掏出一颗棒棒糖，飞快地剥了糖纸塞进嘴里。天花板的花纹让他眼晕，但他还是一直盯着，一直盯着，眼睛已经发酸发涨他也不停。  
“我回英国去。”他说，“不给你添麻烦。”  
塞尔吉奥看着艾登慢吞吞的背影举起了枪。这次他没太犹豫。  
有时旧王唯一的错就是在新王诞生时不肯陨落。

再见到莱奥，他们站在同样高的地方，但莱奥已经在这里等了他四年。他们在中立区见面，谁都没带多余的人。塞尔吉奥为莱奥点起一根烟，火柴就扔在地上踩灭了。  
“恭喜你。”  
“不必了。”  
“我没有敌意，塞尔吉奥，”莱奥含住烟嘴，摊开了双臂，一副无能为力的样子，“你不能为了四年前的事记恨我，是你在我的地盘上闹事，规矩就是规矩，我也没有办法。”  
“可是？”  
“可是羞辱你真的很爽。”  
他们看着对方，不知道是谁先笑了出来，然后两个人都开始笑。  
“希望我们合作愉快，梅西先生。”  
“都说了我叫莱奥。”莱奥把没抽完的烟扔在地上踩灭，“塞尔吉奥，你知道什么样的家犬会弑主吗？”  
“什么？”  
“头狼啊。”莱奥起身整理了一下自己的衣服，从口袋里掏出两张钞票压在杯子底下，“希望我们合作愉快，塞尔吉奥，祝你好运。”  
他说完便离开了咖啡店。塞尔吉奥盯着面前的杯子，自己坐了一会。  
门又被打开了，莱奥探进一个脑袋来，笑得仍像是一个孩子。  
“顺便说一句，你今天很好看，塞尔吉奥。”  
塞尔吉奥无奈地挑起一边嘴角，举起咖啡向莱奥致意。  
“你也是，莱奥。”

fin  
写得比较仓促


End file.
